


letters to ging

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anger, Exes, Feelings, Leaving Home, Letters, Love Letters, Missing, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Parenthood, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The people in Ging’s life decide to reach out.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Ging Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Cheadle Yorkshire, Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 33





	1. letter 1

Hello Ging,

Kite here. I just decided to reach out to my teacher as a courtesy. I know we already talked, post-Chimera Ant war but I had a few more things on my mind I thought I would share.

Your son, he’s one of the most strong-willed, unwavering, and determined individuals I have ever met. I hope he returned your license back to you when the both of you met. I think you did a good job being a rather mysterious role model for him, and while he made great sacrifices it was all thanks to you. Talk to him more, he deserves it.

My life as a Chimera Ant has been very interesting. So many lifestyle changes have had to been made but I also find it extremely fascinating seeing the world from the lens of a Chimera Ant. These fascinating creatures have really opened my eyes to something new and fresh and I can’t wait to go out and explore as one.

The words and teachings you brought onto me have never left, Ging. If it weren’t for you I would have been dead in a slum years ago. You taught me to never give up and to fight for my life, no matter the situation. Even if you aren’t here with me, I learn so much from you almost every single day I am alive.

Thank you for everything.

Kite


	2. letter 2

Father? Dad? Ging?

Sorry, I still don’t know a comfortable way to address you, but I hope this letter reaches you! Ever since our talk on the World Tree, I’ve been training hard and thinking seriously about the future. I’m working on trying to use Nen again but no luck so far. I’m not entirely sure why I’m even writing this letter since much hasn’t changed but I just thought since meeting you, it would be a good idea to write every now and then.

I heard that you went to the Dark Continent with your friends. I hope you had a good time and learned some new stuff along the way. It’s been boring and tricky not being able to go out and explore like before but if I get to see the person who made me want to become a hunter in the first place do cool stuff, I can live with it for now.

I don’t really have many words now but I hope things will change next time I write.

Have fun with whatever you’re doing!

Gon :p


	3. letter 3

Dear Ging,

I hate your guts. The way you just up and leave like nothing is wrong infuriates me to levels beyond crazy but it hasn’t stopped me from loving you. 

I know you chose Pariston over me but I miss you like hell. Things have been so different around here ever since you left and I hate it. My job as chairman has been so boring and unsatisfying without you around to the point where I dread going in somedays. I try being friendly and converse with the other Zodiacs but it just doesn’t cut it.

Even if we don’t return to what we once had, just come back at least; for me, for Pariston, for Gon. You have your whole career ahead of you, I don’t understand why it had to be now that you left. Did all we go through on the Dark Continent not mean anything to you? All the hell we went through, fighting for our lives, exploring the unknown, doing things we never thought we would ever do, did that not satisfy you? 

I’ll never understand why you left so soon, but I guess it was all about the thrill for you. I don’t care how crude and stuck up I sound anymore. If I have to break the mold and be brash for you to come back, so be it. You always reminded me of Pariston in that sense, you just want to have fun and make games out everything. I hate that I love that about you.

Please, Ging, come back. My heart aches for you to be back and being with me, with us.

I really am not who I was during the election, I’ve grown, I’m more confident, I’m a refined version of myself who’s ready to tackle any challenge. And if that challenge is getting you back here, I am more than pleased to embark on it.

Sincerely,

Cheadle Yorkshire


	4. letter 4

To my beloved,

I feel like it has been long overdue for either of us to contact each other so here I am. 

How are you? I hope you’re in good spirits and doing well on your current journey doing God knows what. I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss you dearly because, in all honesty, I would rather have you here, lying next to me, telling you what I’m about to dish in this letter rather than writing it. 

Since coming back from the Dark Continent, we’ve been reached out to by many people wanting us to take them and to go back once more. I have been tempted by many, especially those who have been offering copious amounts of cash but the thought of me being with an entire group of people that doesn’t have you in it doesn’t sit well with me. 

Please come back, it’s not just me who misses you like crazy, the Zodiacs are talking about how they want you back and that despite our differences, your energy is much needed and very much missed. I’m not asking you to join them again, but please talk to them, at least to Cheadle. In terms of how much we miss you, Cheadle is second to me. Her annoying exterior is only filled with worry and concern for you.

This isn’t like the other times you’ve gone away without notice and into hiding without a trace. I know something is troubling you and I just wish you could come back to me and tell me all about it. I know it sounds selfish, and it probably is, but when am I ever selfless?

Your absence has broken me, Ging. I miss our banter, our laughs, our stare-offs in the conference rooms, every moment we’ve spent together; I miss it. Our rivalry has kept me going ever since we first met and not being at odds with you all times has been the most unpleasant solitude I have ever experienced. 

I’m not asking nicely, return home to me. Let me hold you again. No one has ever been capable of cracking me open and making me feel this burning vulnerability except for you. I need my partner in crime back, I need my best friend back, I need my worst enemy back, I need the one I hate most back, I need the one I love most back.

You left me hanging, but I will wait for you nonetheless.

Love, hate, I am not so sure myself,

Pariston


End file.
